


Ew, A Traffic Light

by PineappleTheatreKid



Category: Glee
Genre: Other, nothing else, this is a revenge fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28695561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineappleTheatreKid/pseuds/PineappleTheatreKid
Summary: Kurt hates Traffic Lights.
Comments: 20
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AllyThePotato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyThePotato/gifts).



Kurt walked down Madison Avenue,happily satisfied with another day of being a normal human being. He stopped at the end of the sidewalk and looked up to see a traffic light pole, about two meters tall. In an instant Kurt's day was ruined. He hated traffic lights. So much in fact, that Kurt had participated in many anti-traffic light rallies since he moved to New York, and had grown to be quick friends with Mimi and Pie, the very sensible and intelligent leaders of the anti-traffic light movement. "There just has to be another way to direct traffic" Kurt thought as he quickly moved far away from that hideous eyesore of a machine.

After returning home, Kurt's phone buzzed a few times, he picked it up and turned it on, only to see several texts from Ally, the girl at his job who was in love with traffic lights for some god forsaken reason.

**_Ahhhh look what I saw off of 31st Street!_ **

Attached to this message were 5 different pictures of traffic lights. All from different, but equally awful, angles. 

Kurt rolled his eyes and shut off his phone, he regretted giving Ally his number. 


	2. Kurt Really Hates Traffic Lights

Ally had sent him 50 (FIFTY!) photos of that damn traffic light off of 31st street. 

Kurt knew what he had to do. 

It was dark and freezing outside, and for the first time since he came up with the idea, Kurt paused. 

Did he hate Ally and her damn traffic light obsession this much? Was it worth it? 

No, he needed to be sensible, as awful and hideous as those traffic lights were, he didn't want to be arrested. Kurt walked home calmly, strolling down the streets of New York with the casual air of a person who wasn't planning to destroy a piece of federal property. When he got home he blocked Ally's number, if she had something actually important to say she could email him. 

Kurt laid down in bed that night,being filled with a false sense of calm, after all he'd only thought of that crazy plan because Ally was annoying him. He would _never_ try to wreck a random traffic light just because he wanted to

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to @tthanks to you on Tumblr for giving me the idea to have Kurt block Ally.

**Author's Note:**

> Kurt Hummel has sense and so Kurt Hummel hates traffic lights. I hope you enjoyed this :)


End file.
